legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
Sonata of Silence
Sonata of Silence is a Raid Event scheduled to start on February 1, 2018 at 7:00 PM (PST) and end on February 7, 2018 at 7:00 PM (PST). It is the forty fifth episode of the Dark Stigma story and twenty third in the Malice Canon storyline. Half-time Reward Calculation Period is at February 3, 2018 from 7:00 PM to 7:59 PM (PST). __TOC__ Feature Changes 1%, 3% and 5% Valentine UR Ticket as Individual Ranking Reward. Raid Bosses Skill Cards * Victory-Sounding Nelphine (UR) Anti-Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Vaxtonn the Windspeaker (UR) Anti-Hidden Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Lavastring Arrimonet (UR) Anti-Secret Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Rebirth Diva Salumiel (UR) Special Evolution Card, Skill works against all Raid Bosses of the event, obtained from the Master of Fate Card Pack Prologue A strange melody began to stream across the hills as the sun set. Once it fell over the horizon, the music had become louder. That was when the terrible phenomena began: land trembling, petals being torn from the flowers and swirling in the air, then increasingly larger rocks from small pebbles to great crags joining them as birds. However, these were merely harbingers for the true calamity of meteorites plummeting through the clouds to strike the land below. It was as if the eerie performance forced the very elements to dance madly. As you surveyed the nonsensical sight, you recalled the words of the unfamiliar woman. They seemed the height of absurdity at the time, but there was no longer denying she had spoken the truth... ...... "Take caution, travelers. In these hills lurks a demonic presence that will play a sinister anthem..." You were proceeding to your next destination when she approached. Wrapped from head to toe in gray robes, only her clear voice revealed her gender. It appeared she too was a seasoned wayfarer. "Should those evil refrains reach your ears, I advise you to flee at once. That is the sound of Nhamzat and her Sonata of Silence. The piece itself was written by a mortal man under a vile agreement..." The composer was a virtuoso violinist, skilled enough to play for royalty. However, misfortune reared its head when his beloved sister became gravely ill. Nhamzat took advantage of the opportunity and offered to save her should he create a composition the devil found pleasing. He readily obliged, holding no presence that he would be spared the consequences of doing so; he was more than willing to give up his own life for the sake of family. However, the resulting tragedy was far worse than he ever imagined. The demon played his song for the first time. As the ground shook and the stars fell, a great number of humans were also gripped by madness and started killing each other. In the midst of that chaos, his sister perished. The violinist was overwhelmed by grief, leading him to become a demon himself. He had not been seen since. Meanwhile, Nhamzat continued in her performances. It seemed the inaugural performance was something of a fluke and so she was attempting to fully recreate that nightmarish scene once more through practice. The woman claimed the current region to be where she often held these rehearsals, hence the damage. "What a sad story..." You agreed with Elimval in that aspect, but from the immediate conditions, it was difficult to believe such a horrible thing was a recent occurrence. The genial sun was beaming down upon the vivid blossoms and the gentle breeze was fresh and fragrant. In fact, you had not felt so relaxed in what seemed like ages. Salvador was also unfamiliar with her tale, causing you to assume it was from long ago. You ultimately did not share her trepidation, but you thanked the woman for her time and assured her you would turn back should you witness anything she mentioned. As you moved on, the woman watched without stirring. After cresting a few hills, you looked over your shoulder... to find her gaze had not changed. ...... "Watch out, Hero!" You narrowly dodged a speeding meteorite as it screamed from behind. Were it not for Elimval's senses and your reflexes, it would have certainly crushed you. "C'mon, let's find somewhere to take cover!" Salvador yelled over the roar of the falling debris while shielding Elimval. With a nod, you led the group quickly through a shallow valley. A moment's delay could prove fatal. In the back of your mind, you admonished yourself for not properly heeding that woman's warning. Still, it was not too late to act upon another portion of her account. It was very likely Nhamzat was nearby, and defeating her would cause the rain of comets and other calamities to cease. Gritting your teeth with determination, you quickened your pace. You would find her, end the maddening symphony, and prevent any more loss of life... Epilogue Aaaahahahaaaa! Nhamzat's strident laughter wove itself into a piercing trill in the Sonata of Silence as it built to a climax. Her gilded conductor's baton slashed the air while she wore an expression of crazed ecstasy. Sheets of music scattered wildly through the air. Until there was a scream of sorrow followed by utter silence, the cursed performance would not be complete. Adding to the cruelty was how the devil was merely a tool of the Lightholders, aiding in their capture of outlying territories via weakening resistance. Such underhanded methods could never be forgiven. Since the orchestra's opening phrase after the setting of the sun, the serene piedmont area had been marred by tremors and meteorites. The melody grew more intense measure by measure and the debris fell harder in turn. However, by the time it reached the climax, you noticed there were fewer Lightholders in your path. It seemed the trained elite had retreated, abandoning the greener recruits. Without the aid of the veterans, they easily fell to your blade and stained the ground red. "They were meant to be disposable to improve Nhamzat's chances of success. That was how she was compensated, with the lives of their low-ranking soldiers." Nelphine spoke with disgust. It was clear that no gamble was too costly if it resulted in your death. Of course, the base nature of this deal could never be exposed, but it was no longer of any matter since you were determined to defeat Nhamzat. Your new companion's hunting horn was a great boon towards that end, temporarily weakening the hail of stones. She had told you the horn was a memento from a fallen comrade who perished in one of Nhamzat's prior assaults. More than the memory of him, it represented his dying request for her to defeat the devil, and so she cherished it dearly. It also was rumored to be able to summon an ancient deity, but the truth of that was uncertain. Regardless, the lessening of the evil music's effect was proof of its holiness. Being spared from the meteorites' relentless torrent for even a moment was most appreciated. "There's no part for the hunting horn in this particular piece, you know." With a glib comment, Nhamzat shook her baton. This caused the pillars of the ruins, deeply planted into the ground, to rise into the air and careen towards Nelphine. Salvador fired a volley of arrows in response, but they too were seized by the eerie melody and flew erratically. Throwing your sword also resulted in it arcing sharply downwards, striking the soil in time to the rhythm. With their course unaverted, the stone pillars seemingly carried by the wind streaked towards Nelphine. However, she fearlessly leapt upon a horse abandoned by a Lightholder and rode directly towards them. The robe tore away from her body to reveal brilliant golden armor beneath. In her eyes burned the desire for revenge against the demon and the fulfillment of her promise as she sounded the divine hunting horn once more. This time, the grin quickly vanished from Nhamzat's lips. "What is the meaning of this?" The horn's clarion cry was answered by a dazzling flash of light. In the midst of the glare stood a hazy figure with a god's bearing. It soon disappeared but was replaced by an angel and a dragon. "My name is Salumiel. To offer salvation from the hands of ruin, I shall lift my voice in song for the first time." With those words, the angel began to sing. Her song was soothing, as if to mend the hills ravaged by the devil's orchestra. The light of her voice then enveloped each page of sheet music and ground them to dust. With her treasured sonata destroyed, Nhamzat gave a pained shriek, dissolved into the ether... and left only silence. ...... Peace returned to the hills. The Sonata of Silence had ended with Nhamzat's own dying scream. The rumor of the hunting horn was proven; the god responded to its call when blown by one with an unyielding spirit. The deity had then dispatched an angel to drown out the sinister music and end it definitely. "I've upheld the promise to my friend, but it wouldn't have been possible without your aid. Please tell me how I might reward you." You requested Nelphine's presence during your ultimate battle against Ildanev and that she blow her horn in congratulations when you prevailed. "I will make that promise to you. I wish you safe travels until that day comes and we hear the cry of victory yet again." Parting ways with Nelphine, you descended the hill as the fragrant breeze swirled around you as if expressing gratitude in defeating the devil. Although the fearsome sonata would never be heard again, you knew it was only a matter of time before the empire's next threat would arise. Chapters/Quests * Energy Raid Bosses Rewards Daily Ranking= Daily Ranking |-|Half-Time= Half-Time |-|Final Rankings= Final Rankings |-|Raid Boss Repels= Raid Boss Repels |-|Guild Ranking= Guild Ranking |-|Guild Repels= Guild Repels Category:Raid Events Category:Malice Canon Category:Sonata of Silence